brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Steinerei
Steinerei is an annual German-language brickfilming festival and competition. It was started by Mathias Mertens who ran it from 2005 to 2010, and has since been run by a different volunteer each year. It is run in official association with BrickBoard. Entrants are required to attend the festival in person. History The creation of Steinerei was inspired by a thread posted to BrickBoard by Maximilian "Brickfilmer_Mario" Rajczyk on August 30, 2004.Brickfilmer_Mario's thread which inspired Steinerei He asked if there were any German brickfilming competitions or festivals, which there were not at the time, and this question soon inspired Mathias Mertens. Although he had only been brickfilming for three weeks at his initial time of responding, Mertens had eight years experience organising cultural events and was also well connected in the media.Mathias Mertens' first post about organising a festival He began making plans for a real-life brickfilming festival to occur in Germany, and by the beginning of 2005 announced that this event would be taking place within the year.Mertens announces a brickfilm festival will occur Mertens formally announced "The First German Brickfilm-Festival" on January 10, 2005,Announcement of "The First German Brickfilm-Festival" and was using the name Steinerei by February.The rules of Steinerei 2005 The first Steinerei occurred in May 2005, and Mertens would continue to run the festival annually until 2010. (Mert stepping down info) Steinerei 2005 Steinerei 2005, the first Steinerei, was held on the 28th of May at the Zentrum für Medien und Interaktivität in Gießen. Films were grouped into those running less than 4 minutes and those running over 4 minutes.Steinerei 2005 entries thread They were judged by a jury and by the audience in the categories of Best Film and Most Promising Director. The jury consisted of FAZ editor and two-time Adolf-Grimme-Preis winner Michael Althen, University of Leipzig media professor and Telepolis journalist Karin Wehn, and Stern editor Sven Stillich. 13 films were screened, many of which had been previously released.Steinerei 2005 submissions thread Mertens sought out permission to screen many of the pre-exisiting films, so not all films were director-submitted and not all directors were present in person. Physical prizes for the Audience Choice winners were later presented at Steinerei 2007. Results Best Film: *Jury Choice: Der Auftrag by Cornelius Koch and Theodor BeckerSteinerei 2005 winners *Audience Choice: Totentanz by Steffen Troeger and Andreas Mooslechner Most Promising Director: *Jury Choice: Dirk Boettcher (for Ärger im Teehaus 2005) *Audience Choice: "prisac" (for paradise) List of all films entered: Steinerei 2006 Steinerei 2006 took place on May 13 at the Kino im Künstlerhaus in Hannover, with 160 seats.Steinerei 2006 announcement It was run in association with Literaturbüro Hannover, and it was the first Steinerei to incorporate a theme, Literaturverfilmung ("Literary Adaptation").Steinerei 2006 rules 13 films were submitted to the festival.Steinerei 2006 entries thread The awards were simplified from Steinerei 2005, being reduced to one award for Jury Choice and Audience Choice. The jury consisted of Spiegel Online journalist Christian Stöcker and writer Tobias O. Meißner, and either actress Hansi Jochmann or Literaturbüro Hannover head Kathrin Dittmer.Steinerei 2006 jury announcement Results Jury Choice: *''Vom Fischer und seiner Frau'' by Mirko Horstmann Audience Choice: #''Vom Fischer und seiner Frau'' by Mirko Horstmann #''Gefunden'' by Steffen Troeger and Sandra Abele It is unknown if there are further results. Sources only list the first places, and Steffen Troeger reported himself that his film placed second in Audience Choice.golego.de site archive List of all entries: Also on the entry list is Das verräterische Herz by Felix C., which was expected to be submitted but was not shown at the festival as it was never finished.[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=891 Discussion about Das verräterische Herz] Also, the film Glück und Traum was not screened at the festival.prisac's article about Steinerei 2006 The film Helden 06 was screened in the intermission during which the jury decided on the winner.Steinerei 2006 press release Steinerei 2007 Steinerei 2007 was again held in association with Literaturbüro Hannover at the Kino im Künstlerhaus in Hannover on May 19. The theme was Geflügelte Worte (literally "Winged Words", similar to "Words of Wisdom").Steinerei 2007 theme announcement This was inspired by the Words of Wisdom Contest held on Brickfilms.com, and several films made for this contest were used as examples of the theme.Steinerei 2007 rules thread The jury consisted of Zeit Wissen chief editor Christoph Drösser, FAZ editor and BildBlog.de founder Stefan Niggemeier and University of Hildesheim professor Volker Wortmann.Steinerei 2007 jury 19 films were submitted to the festival,Steinerei 2007 entries thread including the festival's first entry from outside a German-speaking country, from Dutch brickfilmer Stefan van Zwam. Results Jury Choice: # Der Künstler by Mirko Horstmann # Haschisch Kakalake by nichtgedreht # Stone-Time by Mario Baumgartner *Special Mention: Das Wort by Manuel WolffSteinerei 2007 results thread Audience Choice: #''Haschisch Kakalake'' by nichtgedreht #''Stone-Time'' by Mario Baumgartner #Tied: *''Was wäre wenn...?'' by "Holgor" *''Schatzsuche in Mormala'' by JuKuWe Xanten (students of the Youth Culture Workshop Xanten) List of entries in both the Jury Prize and Audience Prize competitions: List of entries only in the Audience Prize competition:Steinerei 2007 entries archive post Steinerei 2008 Steinerei 2008 was held on the 12th of July in the Audimax of the University of Hildesheim. The theme was Remake,Steinerei 2008 rules and a variety of different interpretations of this theme were permitted. The jury consisted of University of Film and Television Potsdam-Babelsberg professor Christina Schindler, FOCUS Online editor Michael Stepper, and Die Helden von Bern co-director Florian Plag. 16 films were submitted and around 400 people attended.Steinerei 2008 submissions list This was the first Steinerei to include the Brickfilmer Prize, voted on by the entrants. Results Jury Choice: *''Remake'' by Mirko Horstmann Audience Choice: *''Weltraffer'' by nichtgedreht Brickfilmer Choice: *''Weltraffer'' by nichtgedreht List of entries in all three competitions: List of entries only in the Audience Prize competition: Another entry, 802.701 by Steffen Troeger and Sandra Abele, was screened but was not eligible for prizes as it was 12:30 long while the contest had a time limit of 6:30. Troeger and Abele had initially thought to submit one half of the film each as separate entries, but this idea was not well received. The organisers liked the film and wished to screen it in full anyway.Steffen Troeger on the BFG Podcast Steinerei 2009 Results Jury Choice: # Der Fünfte - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # 5 Wochen Schnee - Mario Baumgartner # Der Sündenhamster und die fünf Kontinente - nichtgedreht and Cornelius Koch Audience Choice: # Der Fünfte - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner #''5 Wochen Schnee'' - Mario Baumgartner Brickfilmer Choice: # Alles ist die Noppe - nichtgedreht # Der Fünfte - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # MIMUS - Steffen Troeger and Sandra Abele Additionally, the once-off "Prize for Lifetime Achievement" was created to award Austrian brickfilmer Oliver Berger, after he travelled more than 750 kilometres to attend the festival. List of entries in all three competitions: List of entries only in the Audience Prize competition: Steinerei 2010 Results Jury Choice: # Alpenglühen - Dirk Boettcher # Was siehst du? - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Objektivation - Cornelius Koch, Sebastian Ladwig, Julian Mitz and Jan-Felix Wuttig Audience Choice: # Was siehst du? - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Herr Schmitzke und das Glück - nichtgedreht and Joscha Denzel # Alpenglühen - Dirk Boettcher Brickfilmer Choice: # Zombie Bank - Steffen Troeger, Sandra Abele, and nichtgedreht # Was siehst du? - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner #Tied: * Trautes Heim, Glück allein - Anna Benz * Auf der Suche nach Glück - Mario Baumgartner List of all entries: Steinerei 2011 Results Jury Choice: # The Librarian - "Legoander" # Das Chamäleon - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Brickcity Bright Lights - Dirk Boettcher Audience Choice: # Das Chamäleon - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Brickcity Bright Lights - Dirk Boettcher # Eiskalt - Markus Engel Brickfilmer Choice: # Das Chamäleon - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Brickcity Bright Lights - Dirk Boettcher # The Librarian - "Legoander" List of all entries: Steinerei 2012 Results Jury Choice: # A Future for All - "Legoander" # Perfekt? - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Kalkuliertes Risiko - Markus Engel Audience Choice: # Perfekt? - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Wer lenkt Dich ? - "ZweiStein" # A Future for All - "Legoander" Brickfilmer Choice: # A Future for All - "Legoander" # Kalkuliertes Risiko - Markus Engel # Wer lenkt Dich ? - "ZweiStein" List of entries in all three competitions: List of entries only in the Audience Prize competition: Steinerei 2013 Results Jury Choice: # Der Tag der Sonne - nichtgedreht # Realität? - "ZweiStein" # MEIER - Mario Baumgartner and Steffen Troeger Audience Choice: # (K)night Times - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Der Tag der Sonne - nichtgedreht # Der Knusperverstärker - Dirk Boettcher Brickfilmer Choice: # (K)night Times - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Gewissenskauf - Markus Engel # Der Knusperverstärker - Dirk Boettcher List of entries in all three competitions: List of entries only in the Audience Prize competition: Steinerei 2014 Stenerei 2014 was held on the 31st of May in Dortmund. It was run by nichtgedreht. The theme was Zeit ("Time").Stenerei 2014 information Results Jury Choice: # Time for $ale - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael BitzanSteinerei 2014 winners thread # Immortal - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Unendlich - Steffen Troeger Audience Choice: # Time for $ale - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Unendlich - Steffen Troeger # Immortal - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod Brickfilmer Choice: # Immortal - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Time for $ale - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Unendlich - Steffen Troeger List of entries in all three competitions: List of entries only in the Audience Prize competition: Steinerei 2015 Steinerei 2015 was held on May 24 in Klagenfurt am Wörthersee, Austria, by Alexander Leitner and Andreas Bitzan.Steinerei 2015 announcement thread This marked the first time a Steinerei had been held outside Germany. The theme was Licht und Schatten ("Light and Shadow").Steinerei 2015 theme announcement Results Jury Choice: # A Sunny Job - Dirk BoettcherSteinerei 2015 winners thread # Der Wrapper - Stefan Müller # Paragraph - Steffen Troeger and Hendrik Denkhaus Audience Choice: # A Sunny Job - Dirk Boettcher # Paragraph - Steffen Troeger and Hendrik Denkhaus # Der Wrapper - Stefan Müller Brickfilmer Choice: # Beyond - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Die Wand - "Twenty-one" # A Sunny Job - Dirk Boettcher List of entries evaluated for prizes: The following entries were also shown in full because the non-Austrian directors were in attendance (except in the case of Austrian brickfilmer Oliver Berger's film, where it was decided that a film in the long-running ''Die Megaputzer'' series deserved to be screened in full at Steinerei):Steinerei 2015 competitors thread Only clips of the following remaining entries were shown, but the films were included in full on the DVD:Steinerei 2015 entries thread Steinerei 2016 Steinerei 2016 was hosted by Steffen Troeger in Stuttgart, Germany on the 4th of June.Steinerei 2016 details thread The theme was Absurd.Steinerei 2016 announcement thread Results Major Categories: Jury Prize: # Die Story meines Lebens - Dirk BoettcherSteinerei 2016 results # Deine Mudder - Tobias Hucker and Sebastian Geiß-Polnau # Seleukia – Stop-Motion AG Edith-Stein-Schule Erfurt Brickfilmer Prize: # Endangered - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan # Reformationstag - Piet Wenzel # Die Story meines Lebens - Dirk Boettcher Audience Prize: # Endangered - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan # Reunion - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Guten Abend - "ParadiseBricks" Minor Categories: Best Set Design: *''Nachtschicht'' - Stefan Müller **''Reformationstag'' - Piet WenzelSteinerei 2016 results video with nominations for minor categories **''Reunion'' - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod Best Editing: *''Die Story meines Lebens'' - Dirk Boettcher **''FÄT'' - nichtgedreht and Cornelius Koch **''Reunion'' - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod Best Animation: *''Endangered'' - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan **''Dr A.B. Surd'' - "LordBricky" **''FÄT'' - nichtgedreht and Cornelius Koch Best Screenplay: *''Reunion'' - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod **''Die Story meines Lebens'' - Dirk Boettcher **''Endangered'' - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan Best Implementation of the 5-Minute Rule: *''Deine Mudder'' - Tobias Hucker and Sebastian Geiß-Polnau **''Endangered'' - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan **''Reformationstag'' - Piet Wenzel List of entries in all competitions:Steinerei 2016 entries thread List of entries not in the Jury Prize competition: Steinerei 2017 Steinerei 2017 was hosted by Stefan Müller in Kaiserslautern on May 27.Steinerei 2017 venue announcementSteinerei 2017 date announcement The theme was Es war einmal... ("Once upon a time...").Steinerei 2017 theme announcement Results Major Categories: Jury Prize: # Ich glaube, er kommt - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # Der Wolf im Knusperhäuschen – Dirk Boettcher # Insight - LEGO-AG Edith Stein Schule Erfurt Brickfilmer Prize: # Roll - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Ich glaube, er kommt - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # Der Wolf im Knusperhäuschen – Dirk Boettcher Audience Prize: # Der Wolf im Knusperhäuschen - Dirk Boettcher # Ich glaube, er kommt - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # Roll - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan List of entries in all three competitions: List of entries not in the Jury Prize competition: Steinerei 2018 Steinerei 2018 was hosted by Dirk Boettcher in Hamburg.Steinerei 2018 announcement It took place on the 19th of May in the Metropolis Kino.Steinerei 2018 details The theme was Einfach heldenhaft! ("Simply heroic!").Steinerei 2018 theme announcement Results Jury Prize: # Heldenhaft - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # #Weltheld – Stefan Müller # Quest for Life - Silent Frames A special prize was also given by the jury to Keep Talking by Steffen Troeger. Brickfilmer Prize: # Mord in der Manege - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Quest for Life - Silent Frames # Heldenhaft – Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker Audience Prize: # Heldenhaft - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # Mord in der Manege - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Quest for Life - Silent Frames References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions